Separuh Bintang
by veectjae
Summary: [REMAKE] Cinta itu tidak membutuhkan alasan. Jika cinta membutuhkan alasan, ketika alasan itu hilang, maka cinta juga akan hilang bersamanya. Lalu... Ketika seseorang yang kita cintai itu menghilang, apakah kita juga harus hilang bersamanya? YUNJAE! DLDR!
1. PROLOG

**Separuh Bintang**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : orginal story 'Separuh Bintang' by Evline Kartika**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by veectjae**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Out Of Character. Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak terduga**_

 _ **Datang pada tempat yang tidak terduga,**_

 _ **Pada saat yang tidak terduga,**_

 _ **Bahkan pada orang yang tidak terduga.**_

 _ **Cinta itu tidak membutuhkan alasan**_

 _ **Jika sebuah cinta membutuhkan alasan,**_

 _ **Ketika alasan itu hilang,**_

 _ **Cinta itu juga akan hilang bersamanya.**_

 _ **Lalu, ketika seseorang yang kita cintai itu menghilang,**_

 _ **Apakah kita juga harus hilang bersamanya?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- PROLOGUE –**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu. Appanya dulu kabur, oppanya overdosis, dan sekarang eommanya meninggal. Sekarang, pasti ia sebatang kara"

Gadis itu berdiri mematung di hadapan makam ibunya. Peti sudah bergerak turun memasuki lubang makam. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Tidak menangis, tidak biacara, atau tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya diam, diam, dan diam saja. Seakan taka da seorang pun di sekelilingnya.

 _ **Dua tahun yang lalu….**_

 _Suara bantingan barang menjadi backsoung keadaan rumah itu. Suara tangisan sang eomma mengiris-iris hati Jaejoong. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, orangtuaya selalu bertengkar. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya pertengkaran itu. Yang dia tahu, dia membenci keadaan ini. Dia benci suasana rumah yang kacau seperti ini. Dia merindukan appanya yang dulu! Ke mana perginya Appa yang sangat menyayanginya itu? Ke mana perginya Appa yang selalu membawa keceriaan dan kebahagiaan?_

 _Sosok setengah baya muncul di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Dia bukan Appa! Dia bukan appaku! Jaejoong selalu menanamkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya. Appanya pasti telah mati. Ya, pasti begitu. Appanya tidak mungkin seperti ini._

" _Joongie, kau anak haram! Kau bukan anak Appa!" TARR! Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti umpatan dibandingkan pernyataan. Mendadak Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir. Jangankan berpikir sekarang, bernapas pun rasanya sulit. Jaejoong ingin sekali tertidur. Dia ingin tidur, dan saat bangun dia akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ini pasti mimpi._

 _Jaejoong memandang eommanya, meminta dukungan. Cepat katakan padaku bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi! Jaejoong berteriak dalam hati. Namun, Kim Heechul, eommanya, hanya bisa terisak, dan terus terisak. Jaejoong beralih memandang oppanya. Tapi Hyunjoong hanya memeluknya._

 _Sayangnya, semua ini nyata…._

 _Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu, appanya benar-benar menghilang. Setiap hari, Jaejoong melihat eommanya selalu menunggu di depan pintu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Namun, appanya tidak pernah kembali._

 _ **Setahun yang lalu….**_

" _Oppa, aku pinjam kamus ne….." Jaejoong masuk dan mendapati kamar Hyunjoong kosong melompong. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang melihat oppanya. Setelah kepergian Appanya, Kim Hankyung, appanya lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Beban Hyunjoong pasti sangat berat. Selain harus mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, Hyunjoong juga harus menanggung biaya pengobatan eommanya yang mengidap penyakit jantung. Semua itu pasti tidak sedikit jumlahnya, apalagi jika harus ditanggung oleh remaja yang baru berumur 18 tahun._

 _Tiba-tiba pandangan Jaejoong tertunju pada benda kecil di bawah ranjang. Tablet-tablet apa ini? Jaejoong membuka plastic kecil itu dan mengerutkan dahinya. Apa hubungan Hyunjoong dengan benda ini? Jaejoong berpikir keras. Ini jelas bukan obat Eomma. Lalu apa ini? Jangan-jangan…_

 _Jaejoong mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Tapi bayangan oppanya dan tablet-tablet itu bergantian muncul dalam otaknya. Jaejoong ingin berteriak, dia ingin menangis, dia ingin marah. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi semuanya. Tanpa sadar, sebilah silet memotong nadinya begitu saja, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali…._

" _Joongie! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu sudah gila?!" Jaejoong mendengar teriakan Hyunjoong tiba-tiba, terputuss-putus. Perasaannya panas dan dingin, tidak keruan. Sinar lampu pun terlihat nyala dan padam bergantian. Sebelum akhirnya, semua menjadi gelap._

 _Jaejoong membuka mata. Semua tampak putih. Sekilas saja, dia tahu ini rumah sakit._

" _Kita butuh uang. Oppa hanya punya cara itu. Oppa hanya anak SMA, Joongie. Oppa bisa kerja a[a? Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Oppa tidak menggunakannya, sumpah! Oppa hanya mengedarkan"_

 _Jaejoong tak habis pikir mendengar perkataan Hyunjoong. Jaejoong tidak habis berpikir tentang semuanya._

" _Oppa sayang sama Joongie" kata-kata Hyunjoong membuat Jaejoong gemetar. Memang bukan hanya sekali Hyunjoong mengucapkan empat kata tadi. Dan Jaejoong tahu, Hyunjoong menyatakan perasaan sayang yang bukan hanya sekedar dari mulut seorang kakak. Untuk sekian detik berikutnya, mereka berpelukan._

 _Dua minggu kemudian, Jaejoong menemukan oppanya telah terbujur kaku dengan busa memenuhi mulut. Jaejoong menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hyunjoong sekeras mungkin, memanggil-manggil nama Hyunjoong tanpa henti. Jaejoong merasa mulutnya sudah kering, suaranya pun sudah tidak mampu keluar lagi. Tapi Hyunjoong tetap bergeming. Hyunjoong overdosis._

 _ **Tiga bulan yang lalu…**_

 _Kesehatan Eomma semakin memburuk. Sudah tidak ada obat yang bisa diminum. Hampir setiap malam Jaejoong bermimpi semua orang meninggalkannya. Dan hari itu, mimpinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tiba-tiba Eomma pingsan dan berhenti bernapas. Jaejoong hanya menatap tubuh eommanya ambruk ke tanah. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia tidak berteriak seperti saat Hyunjoong meninggal, dia tidak menangis seperti saat menemukan Hyunjoong yang sudah terbujur kaku, dia bahkan tidak berlari menghampiri eommanya untuk memastikan apakah eommanya masih hidup atau tidak. Dia hanya tahu, dia benar-benar ingin mati saat itu juga._

Jaejoong menatapan peti itu tersiram tanah. Dan ia tetap bergeming.

"Joongie…" Satu sosok merangkul pundaknya. Terlihat sangat prihatin. Tetapi, Jaejoong menepisnya.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan memanggilku Joongie"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Veect is back with another new story~!

Haha maaf ya, veect tahu harusnya veect ngelanjutin Who Knows dan My Lovely Ex-Lover dulu, tapi gatau kenapa idenya stuck, gajalan :"

Setiap berusaha nulis, selalu gadapet feelnya /3 *malah curcol*

Mungkin readers pernah baca cerita ini, veect gatau apakah sudah ada yang me re-make novel ini juga? Sepertinya ada versi ChanBaeknya ya? ._.

Tapi veect tetep bakal bawain FF ini, sebagai selingan. Karena veect sudah kelas 3, mau masuk semester 2 pula…. Dan setelah itu UN OTL. Tenang aja, veect tetep bakal berusaha ngelanjutin FF-FF veect. Mungkin yang bakal sering di update FF ini, karena novelnya juga veect pakai untuk mengerjakan tugas~ Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui xD

Kalau responnya bagus, veect bakal usahain buat fast update!

Anw, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! And, Happy 12th Anniversary, my Rising Gods From East! #Happy12thTVXQDay #12thTVXQJYJDay #RedisTVXQ

Thanks for reading, review please? :)


	2. Part 1 : A New Beginning

**Separuh Bintang**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : orginal story 'Separuh Bintang' by Evline Kartika**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by veectjae**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Out Of Character. Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- PART 1 : A NEW BEGINNING –**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Bintang-bintang mulai menunjukkan sinarnya setelah hujan mulai berganti menjadi gerimis kecil. Namun, jendela di kamar itu masih terbuka, menunjukkan dengan jelas wajah penghuninya yang masih sibuk komat-kamit menghafal. Buku dengan tulisan BIOLOGI besar-besar di sampulnya tergenggam di tangannya.

Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah tulisan di buku itu, tapi selebihnya matanya jelalatan melihat bintang-bintang melalui jendela kamar. Karena gerimis, dia malas beranjak ke balkon. Lagi pula, hari ini bintang tidak begitu terang sinarnya, tidak bagus. Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi sesekali mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang lurus sebahu.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga" gumamnya seraya menutup buku, dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. Saat ingin berbalik, pandangannya menyapu seklias sebingkai foto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil foto itu, dan membawanya ke ranjang. Sesaat, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Jauh, ke masa lima tahun silam.

Ada empat sosok dalam foto itu. Foto sebuah keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Di tengah-tengah, seorang gadis mungil berdiri sambil membawa boeka beruang besar. Itu dirinya saat berumur sebelas tahun. Terkadang, ia sering merasa iri pada dirinya sendiri di foto itu. Ia masih bisa tersenyum bebas dan tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Entah sejak kapan ia lupa rasanya memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

Di sebelahnya, berdiri sesosok wanita dengan tubuh kurus dan terlihat pucat. Namun, senyumnya tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan tulus yang terpancar dari sosok seorang bunda. Seorang Eomma dengan senyum emas dan hati seindah pelangi. Eomma terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

Lalu, sosok jangkung yang merangkulnya. Pandangan yang begitu ramah, begitu hangat. Seseorang yang telah menempatkan dirinya lebih daripada sekedar seorang Oppa. Sebuah cinta yang telah mengisi kotak hatinya yang terdalam, walaupun kemudian beruabh menjadi mimpi buruk sepanjang masa.

Mereka, adalah dua orang yang paling dicintainya. Dua orang yang selalu bilang bahwa mereka sangat mencintainya, tetapi mereka jugalah yang pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi jauh, lebih jauh dari hembusan angina dan bentangan awan. Mereka telah menemukan tangga ke surga.

Terakhir, sosok pria yang paling dewasa di foto itu. Sosok dengan kehangatan seorang Appa. Sosok yang membawanya bermimpi menjadi putri kecil dengan baju dan istana indah. Namun, sosok itu pula yang melemparkannya ke tempat penyihir jahat yang penuh ular berbisa.

Ia mendesah pelan. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir gadis itu.

"Foto yang menipu" gumamnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meletakkan kembali foto tadi di atas meja belajar. Sesaat ia tercenung, sebelum akhirnya setetes air bening mengalir melintasi pipinya.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

Ketukan dan panggilan dari arah pintu membuat Jaejoong buru-buru menghapus air mata dan merapikan rambut di depan cermin, sebelum melangkahkan kaki membukakan pintu. Ia mengangguk pelan begitu melihat sosok di depannya ini.

"Masuk, Ahjussi…" ujarnya seraya mundur beberapa langkah memberikan jalan, dan kembali menutup pintu saat sosok itu sudah duduk di sofa di sebelah tempat tidur. Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk.

"Kamu suka dengan kamar barumu?" Tanya pria itu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Suka, Ahjussi"

Tentu ia menyukainya, bagaimana tidak mau menyukai kamar yang besarnya saja empat kali lipat besar kamarnya dulu. Bukan hanya lebih besar, isinya juga lebih banyak. Kamar Jaejoong tepat berada di sudut kiri di lantai dua. Di tengah-tengah kamar terdapat double-bed, berseprai merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, di sebelah kirinya ada meja belajar superbesar berbentuk huruf L, lengkap dengan laci-laci dan rak buku.

Di sebelah kanan tempat tidur masih ada sofa yang superempuk, lengkap dengan boneka-boneka. Di depan sofa bertengger dengan gagah sebuah TV flat ukuran 34 inch berikut DVD/VCD/CD player dan mini compo. Di sekeliling sofa dan tempat tidur tergelar permadani yang kalau diinjak, kakimu akan tenggelam beberapa senti saking tebalnya.

Di pojokan samping meja belajarnya, Jaejoong menaruh meja kecil yang dipasangi taplak merah untuk meletakkan cermin kecil dan peralatan perempuan lainnya. Biasanya, dia menyebut tempat itu 'pojokan dandan'. Di sebelahnya ada pintu menuju kamar mandi. Dan dinding di bagian kanan, yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan sofa, terbuat dari kaca dengan pintu geser yang juga dari kaca, untuk menjadi pemisah antara kamar dan balkon. Dari sofa itulah, Ciya selalu menghabiskan malamnya memandangi bintang-bintang. Di langit-langit kamarnya pun banyak bertempelan bintang dan bulan glow in the dark. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong berkata tidak suka dengan kamar seperti itu?

Pria tadi adalah Choi Siwon. Dia adalah ayah angkat Jaejoong sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Sejak mamanya meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu, Jaejoong diangkat anak olehnya. Tidak jelas apa alasannya dan hubungan Siwon dengan keluarganya. Jaejoong pun baru bertemu dengannya sekali ini. Pria itu hanya berkata, bahwa ia teman lama eommanya.

Jaejoong memang sudah tidak memiliki siapapun. Kakek dan nenek sudah tiada. Appanya anak tunggal, jadi tidak memiliki saudara. Satu-satunya saudara eommanya sudah meninggal sejak Jaejoong belum lahir. Sulit baginya menerima semua kenyataan yang tergelar di hadapanya sekarang ini.

Semenjak kepergian appanya, yang berlanjut dengaan kematian oppa dan eommanya, Jaejoong benar-benar sebatang kara. Sampai, ada sesosok pahlawan yang menawarkan rumah, makanan, pakaian, uang, dan segala kebutuhan lainnya, mana mungkin Jaejoong menolak. Apalagi, saat ini ia hanya seorang anak berumur 16 tahun. Belum lulus SMA, mana bisa mencari kerja?

Siwon sendiri seorang pria berusia 48 tahun. Pekerjaannya direktur sebuah perusahaan property. Dengan perusahaan yang sudah bertaraf internasional, tidak mengherankan jika ia jarang berada di rumah. Sering bepergian ke luar kota maupun ke luar negeri, mengurus anak-anak perusahaannya, yang sudah menjadi makanannya selama 12 tahun ini. Jangan heran jika dalam satu tahun dia hanya berkunjung ke Korea Selatan (ke Seoul, lebih tepatnya) sekali-dua kali saja. Itu pun hanya satu atau dua minggu.

Istrinya, Kibum, juga tidak ada bedanya. Beliau lebih pantas disebut wanita karier ketimbang seorang istri. Sifatnya sangat tegas, berkarakter, elegan, benar-benar mencerminkan wanita kelas atas. Hanya saja, dia tidak pantas disebut ibu yang baik. Kesibukannya dalam mengurus bisnis tidak ada bedanya dengan Siwon. Walaupun tidak sampai harus terus-menerus ada di luar negeri, ia jarang sekali ada di rumah.

Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat bingung dan heran. Seorang pengusaha kelas atas, yang mengenal banyak menteri-menteri di sana-sini, sibuknya setengah mati, datang ke rumahnya dua bulan lalu untuk menghadiri pemakaman eommanya, sekaligus menawari Jaejoong untuk menjadi anak angkatnya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti alasannya.

Setiap ia bertanya, jawabannya hanya lima patah kata.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu"

Tadinya, Jaejoong juga agak-agak takut menerima tawarannya. Namun, setiap hari Siwon membujuknya, datang ke rumahnya, dan memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak memiliki maksud tertentu. Ia benar-benar ingin mengangkat Jaejoong tanpa ada alasan yang terselubung.

Sempat terpikir oleh Jaejoong kalau ujung-ujungnya ia akan dijadikan simpanan, mengingat sekarang banyak pejabat kelas atas yang mengambil istri muda yang beda umurnya dua puluh hingga tiga puluh tahun. Namun akhirnya, karena Jaejoong merasakan ketulusan pria yang terus-menerus membujuknya tanpa henti selama satu bulan, ia menyetujui tawaran pengangkatan anak itu. Dengan satu syarat, ia tidak ingin memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan appa dan Kibum dengan sebutan eomma. Siwon langsung menyetujuinya.

Prosedur pengangkatan tidak terlalu berbelit-belit. Jaejoong hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangannya di beberapa lembar kertas, dan ia resmi diangkat anak. Seminggu kemudian, semua barang miliknya sudah diangkut ke kamar barunya di rumah itu. Dan dimulailah kehidupan Jaejoong yang baru.

Selain itu, Siwon dan Kibum memiliki seorang anak. Namanya Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tahu dari awal kehadirannya di sini, Yunho dan Kibum sangat tidak menyukainya. Yah, walaupun, mereka tidak menyuruh Jaejoong bekerja yang berat-berat layaknya ibu dan kakak tiri Cinderella, karena mereka sudah memiliki segudang pelayan, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu Jaejoong kerjakan lagi.

Hanya saja, sikap mereka sangat tidak bersahabat. Mereka sering kali menganggap Jaejoong hanya bayangan yang tidak terlihat, sehingga menyapa pun mereka tidak pernah. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan persoalan ini, dia juga tidak mau peduli. Ada yang memberinya makan saja sudah bagus. Dia lebih menganggap semuanya itu sebagai anugerah dibanding penyiksaan mental. Walaupun begitu, ia sedikit kesal jika terus-menerus tidak dianggap. Tapi harus diakui, kehidupan materinya sangat berubah sembilan puluh derajat.

Kehidupan Jaejoong sebelumnya tidak tergolong miskin. Appanya bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta. Penghasilannya cukup besar. Eommanya memang tidak bekerja, lebih banyak meluangkan waktu di rumah, mengurus rumah tangga dan anak-anaknya. Ia dan kakaknya, Hyunjoong, bersekolah di sekolah unggulan. Ia juga bisa membeli barang-barang yang diinginkan. Memang tidak berlebihan, namun hidupnya bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan. Apalagi, Jaejoong tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Baik dari Appa, Eomma, atau Oppanya. Hanya saja, semua itu terjadi sebelum tragedy itu datang.

Sekarang, ia pindah sekolah ke SMA yang setingkat di atas golongan elite. Makan makanan mewah setiap hari (kecuali sarapan yang hanya roti panggang), tidur di kasur empuk dengan bantal dari bulu angsa, bisa berenang kapan saja ia mau (sebenarnya tidak juga, mengingat Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang), dan tidak perlu mengurus rumah. Sebelum ini, eommanya tidak suka dengan pembantu. Bukan karena tidak mampu membayar, hanya saja ia lebih suka mengurus rumah sendiri, sehingga Ciya dididik untuk mandiri.

"Lusa Ahjussi akan berangkat ke Singapore" ujar Siwon lagi.

"Ahjussi harap, kamu bisa cepat betah tinggal di sini" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya akan susah. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong masih ingin menanyakan alasan mengapa Siwon Ahjussi mengangkatnya menjadi anak, namun Jaejoong melihat hari ini tampang Siwon sangat letih, sehingga ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ia malas mencari masalah hari ini.

"Sebenarnya, Ahjussi berencana ingin menjual rumahmu" Kalimat yang ini cukup membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan mata.

"Apa?" Yang benar saja! Ia sudah kehilangan Eomma, Appa, Oppa, ia sudah kehilangan semua orang yang dicintainya. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya benda yang dimiliknya juga harus hilang? Melihat mata Jaejoong yang lebih membulat dibanding biasanya, mau tak mau Siwon melepaskan senyum tipis.

"Tenang saja, ahjussi belum menjualnya. Ahjussi ingin meminta persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula, rumah itu kosong. Kan repot juga mengurusnya. Belum lagi membayar PBB, iuran ini, iuran itu…" Jaejoong mendengus. Memangnya, semahal apa sih iuran-iuran itu dibandingkan kekayaan yang dimiliki pria itu? Paling juga tidak mencapai seperseratus dari kekayaannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, buru-buru ia menepis pikiran jeleknya tadi. Sudah menumpang, masa tidak tahu diri sih.

"Mmm… Bagaimana ya.. Sebenarnya sedikit berat untuk melepaskannya. Tapi… Bagaimana ya? Karena, itu kan…" Jaejoong mengangguruk-garuk kepalanya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan rumah itu, namun ia juga merasa tidak enak jika ingin tetap mempertahankannya.

"Oh iya, Ahjussi…." Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan akal.

"Bagaimana jika dikontrakkan saja? Rumah itu tetap ada yang mengurus, Ahjussi juga tidak perlu repot. Tapi kepemilikan masih tetap milik Appa saya. Bagaimana, Ahjussi?" Siwon hanya tersenyum. Biasanya kalau dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tandanya setuju.

"Arraseo. Sekarang kamu tidur ne, sudah malam. Besok sekolah, bukan? Ahjussi keluar dulu. Mianhae sudah menganggumu. Ahjussi harap kamu bisa betah tinggal di sini. Kibum Ahjumma dan Yunho memang sedikit keras kepala. Tapi sebenarnya mereka baik. Mereka belum mengenalmu saja. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ne?" ujar Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Sekilas terbesit kembali pikiran jeleknya tentang istri simpanan, namun ia buru-buru menepisnya.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Tenang saja. Terimakasih banyak, Ahjussi. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan Ahjussi" Setelah Siwon Ahjussi keluar, Jaejoong beranjak ke balkon. Gerimis sudah berhenti. Bintang sudah mulai bermunculan. Bulan separuh bersinar tidak begitu terang.

"Bintang, semoga esok hari lebih baik daripada hari ini"

.

.

.

Yunho membanting buku biologinya ke kasur. Sinting! Baru seminggu masuk sekolah, sudah ada ulangan. Sekolah macam apa itu? Gedungnya saja yang bagus, tapi semua gurunya tidak berperasaan. Apalagi, ditambah harus sekelas dengan saudara tirinya yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Tolong dicatat besar-besar! ANEH! Masih terngiang di benaknya saat kemunculan yeoja itu pertama kali di rumahnya.

 _\- flashback –_

 _Dia datang dengan membawa koper superbesar dan rambut lurus tergerai. Tadinya Yunho pikir, anak angkat itu identic dengan pakaian lusuh, tubuh superdekil, tampang yang mengenaskan karena hidup sebatang kara dan kurus ceking karena kurang makan._

 _And guess what? He's totally wrong! Kenyataannya amat sangat berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Yeoja itu jauh sekali dari kesan lusuh, apalagig dekil. Kulitnya putih, bajunya juga layaknya remaja perempuan, tank top pink, skinny jeans, dan sneakers biru cerah. Wajahnya memang terlihat pucat, namun senyumnya tetap melekat di wajahnya. Tubuhnya juga tidak bisa dibilang ceking, walau untuk ukuran Yunho, dia masih termasuk kurus._

" _Yunho-ah, mulai sekarang dia adalah adik angkatmu. Jangan terlalu galak padanya. Dia akan tidur di kamar atas, di samping kamarmu" kata Appa, saat memperkenalkan yeoja itu._

 _Apa? Masuknya yeoja asing ke rumah ini saja sudah membuat Yunho pusing setengah mati. Dan sekarang, makhluk aneh itu harus tidur di kamar sebelahnya? Memang sih, di rumah besar itu ada enam kamar. Di lantai bawah terdapat empat kamar. Yang satu, kamar yang paling besar, kamar Eomma dan Appa Yunho. Yang satu lagi, kamar tamu. Terkadang jika sedang berada di Jakarta, Appa sering mengundang rekan bisninya makan malam dan menginap. Sisanya adalah kamar maid._

 _Sedangkan di lantai atas ada dua kamar. Yang satu miliknya, sedangkan yang satu lagi memang tidak terisi. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan, lantai dua yang biasanya menjadi daerah kekuasaannya kini harus dibagi dua dengan yeoja asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya._

" _Annyeong haseyo, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Panggil saja Jaejoong. Mianhae sudah banyak merepotkan" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

 _Mau tak mau Yunho membalasnya sekilas "Jung Yunho"_

 _Belum lagi rasa hilangnya hilang, tiba-tiba Jaejoong berkata_

" _Wah, namanya sangat bagus! Tapi kepanjangan. Gimana kalau… Yunho…. Ah iya, aku panggil Hyo aja ne? Baguskan, Hyo? Dulu aku punya kura-kura kecil, namanya juga Hyo. Lucu, kan?"_

 _Yunho melotot. Sinting! Masa ia disamain sama kura-kura? Jadi begini, keadaan anak angkat Appanya yang katanya baru kehilangan Eommanya? Sama sekali tidak ada kesan kalau ia sedang berkabung._

 _\- flashback end –_

Sejak kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah ini, Yunho tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan makan dengan nikmat. Bayangkan saja, Appa yang tidak pernah mengingat ulang tahunnya, Appa yang di kepalanya hanya ada bisnis, Appa yang pulang hanya setahun sekali itu, tiba-tiba kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk mengurus pengangkatan anak yang boro-boro punya hubungan darah, bahkan Yunho sendiri pun tidak mengenal.

"Kasihan dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" ujar Appa beberapa hari lalu, saat Yunho memprotes tindakan appanya itu. Cih, baru kali ini ia mendengar appanya yang gila uang itu berbicara tentang makna kasihan. Siapa sih, sebenarnya yeoja itu? Yang Yunho tahu hanya sebatas : Appa Jaejoong pergi dari rumahnya dua tahun yang lalu, Oppa Jaejoong meninggal setahun yang lalu karena overdosis, dan Mama Jaejoong tiga bulan yang lalu meninggal karena sakit jantung.

Yang benar saja! Masa Appa mengangkat anak yang asal-usulnya saja berantakan?

Yunho berjalan keluar kamar. Buku biologinya ditinggal begitu saja. Lampu di kamar Jaejoong sudah padam. Maklumlah, semua pintu di rumah itu terbuat dari kaca yang digrafir. Jadi, Yunho bisa melihat lampunya sudah padam atau belum. Ia beranjak turun mengambil minum. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat appanya duduk di sofa.

"Appa belum tidur?" Tanya Yunho.

Pria itu tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu masih marah dengan Appa karena mengangkat anak tanpa menanyakan pendapatmu dulu?" Yunho hanya terdiam. Bukannya memang selalu begitu? Tidak pernah ada pendapat.

Pria setangah baya itu menghembuskan napas panjang, memandangi putra semata wayangnya.

"Appa tahu, Appa sudah membuatmu dan Eomma sangat kecewa dengan appa. Tapi, Appa punya alasan kuat di balik semua ini. Hanya saja, Appa tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Eomma juga masih marah sama Appa, makannya dia tidur duluan"

Yunho memandang wajah appanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Selama ini, appanya adalah orang yang paling terbuka terhadapnya. Namun, mengapa mendadak jadi misterius begini

"Yah, kecewalah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Anaknya aneh begitu, lagi. Mengapa Appa tidak mengangkat anak yang lain saja? Yang lebih bagus, gitu?" Appanya tergelak mendengar ocehan anaknya.

"Yunho, ia sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. Oh ya, lusa Appa berangkat ke Singapore dengan Eomma. Setelah itu mungkin ke Jepang. Kamu baik-baik dengannya, ya. Kalian juga baru satu minggu masuk sekolah, jadi jangan berkelakuan aneh-aneh. Jaejoong itu selalu dapat peringkat kelas, jadi kalau kamu kesulitan dengan pelajaran, tanya saja dengannya. Dan kalau bisa, kalian pulang-pergi sekolah sama-sama saja. Kamu bawa motor, kan? Appa sengaja memasukkan dia ke SMA yang sama denganmu, agar kalian bisa saling membantu"

Yunho melongo. Enak saja! DIa tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong memboncengnya. Sesaat Yunho mengingat kejadian tepat seminggu yang lalu.

 _\- flashback –_

 _Yunho membaca deretan huruf yang tertera pada selembar kertas yang ia pegang. Senyuman puas muncul di wajahnya. Kemudian, ia berjalan dan masuk ke kamar Jaejoong tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Yunho bengong melihat kamar itu kosong. Masih pukul enam pagi, rasanya tidak mungkin jika tidak ada orangnya. Tapi semenit kemudian, matanya melotot melihat Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk!_

 _Yunho tidak begitu jelas mendengar umpatan apa yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yang jelas, segala jenis bantal dan perabotan berterbanga ke arahnya, membuat dia lari tunggang-langgang keluar kamar._

 _Setengah jam kemudian, mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terdapat di depan kamar mereka berdua. Di depan kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho terdapat semacam perpustakaan kecil. Pada salah satu sisi dinding, dipenuhi dengan berbagai buku. Di sisi yang lain, terdapat computer dan sofa abu-abu. Di sofa itulah mereka duduk saat ini._

" _Ini…." Yunho menyerahkan selembar kertas._

" _Apa ini?" Jaejoong mulai membaca kata per kata._

 _PERATURAN_

 _Di sekolah harus pura-pura saling tidak kenal apalagi mengaku saudara_

 _Pulang dan pergi sekolah sendiri-sendiri_

 _Tidak boleh menanyakan persoalan pribadi_

 _Pemaiakan computer harus seizing Yunho_

 _Harus menjaga privasi satu sama lain, tidak boleh masuk kamar orang lain sembarangan._

 _Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tertawa._

" _Apaan nih? Masih zaman ya, pakai peraturan-peraturan segala? Hyo lucu deh…." Mata Yunho hampir keluar beberapa senti. Bukan hanya karena Jaejoong tidak menanggapi perjanjian itu, tetapi lebih karena ia dipanggil "Hyo"._

" _Jangan panggil aku Hyo!" Yunho hampir berteriak, tapi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum._

" _Kalau begitu, aku juga punya peraturan" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum licik._

" _Kalau aku boleh memanggilmu dengan panggilan Hyo, apa pun peraturan yang kamu buat pasti kutaati. Bagaimana?" Yunho merasa darahnya sudah hampir sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia jadi tidak percaya bahwa eomma Jaejoong baru saja meninggal. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali?_

 _Mimpi apa pula dia, kok bisa mendapatkan adik angkat seperti ini? Bayangan Yunho sebelumnya karena ia anak tunggal, seorang adik adalah sosok yang mais, ramah, lucu, cantik, dan pintar. Tapi begitu melihatsemua pikiran itu langsung kabur entah ke mana. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kalau Jaejoong itu adik angkat, karena toh mereka seumur. Yunho hanya lebih tuda 2 bulan dibanding Jaejoong._

" _Eh, jangan bengong!" Suara Jaejoong membuatnya terkejut._

" _Bagaimana? Kan aku cuma punya satu aturan. Masa tidak mau? Lagipula, nama Hyo kan lucu" Yunho menelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ia kembali mengambil kertas tadi dengan kasar dan berjalan masuk ke kamar._

" _Hei…" Belum lagi tiga langkah, suara Jaejoong membuat langkahnya terhenti. Yunho berbalik. Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sesaat, Yunho ingin sekali menghajarnya jika tidak mengingat makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini berjenis kelamin perempuan._

" _Kamu aneh ya?" Jaejoong menyilangkan kakinya ke atas sofa._

" _Pertama, aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki saudara selain oppaku sendiri. Lagipula, memangnya gampang menganggap orang yang sama sekali belum ku kenal menjadi oppaku?"_

" _Kedua, aku bakal diantar-jemput oleh temanku. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia membawa mobi. Jadi mau sebagus apa pun motormu, tetap saja yang namanya mobil lebih bagus daripada motor. Dan aku juga tidak butuh dianter-jemput olehmu"_

" _Ketiga, memangnya aku mau tahu apa soal pribadimu? Tenang aja, kamu bukan tipeku, kok. Kamu Cuma bagus di tampang doing, tapi…" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya._

" _Otakmu kosong" Yunho melotot. Tapi Jaejoong tak peduli._

" _Keempat, aku juga tahu diri kok. Komputer itu kan memang punyamu. Aku juga tidak akan menggunakan milik orang lain tanpa izin"_

" _Kelima, bukannya tadi kamu yang masuk duluan ke kamarku sembarangan? Untung tadi aku memakai handuk. Coba kalau aku tidak mengenakan apapun?"_

 _Masih dengan senyumnya, Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Yunho yang saat itu mengeluarkan asap dari berbagai lubang di tubuhnya. Yeoja itu bukan saja membuatnya kesal, tapi juga sudah membuat harga dirinya habis hingga tetes terakhir._

 _\- flashback end –_

Sejak saat itu, Yunho sangat ingin membunuh Jaejoong.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 update~!

Semoga pada suka sama FF veect yang baru ini ^^

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, belum diedit soalnya ._. Tapi nanti pasti bakal diedit kok *wink*

Thanks for read, review please? ^^~


	3. Part 2 : An Introduction

**Separuh Bintang**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : orginal story 'Separuh Bintang' by Evline Kartika**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by veectjae**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Out Of Character. Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- PART 2 : AN INTRODUCTION –**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana makan hari ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Setelah seminggu yang lalu Appa dan Eomma Yunho berangkat ke Singapore, suasana rumah menjadi lebih hening. Sebenarnya, tadinya suasana rumah juga sudah hening, tapi sekarang jadi lebih hening lagi.

Sejak pertama kali masuk ke rumah ini, Jaejoong merasa sedikit heran. Keluarga ini suka sekali dengan kehebingan ya? Jarang sekali Jaejoong melihat Yunho berbincang dengan eomma dan appanya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan di depan komputernya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, mulutnya sudah gatal ingin mengobrol, meskipun mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Yunho sendiri masih tidak begitu memahami apa yang ada di pikiran gadis yang sekarang tinggal serumah dengannya. Tekadang, Yunho mendapatinya melamun dengan tatapan sedih yang menyayat hati. Tapi di saat lain, dengan mudahnya gadis itu tertawa riang tanpa peduli apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong, mulai dari cara bicara, cara berjalan, dan cara mengekspresikan sesuatu. Yunho tahu, apa pun itu, ada yang tersamar dari setiap tingkah lakunya. Dan yang jelas, walaupun Yunho tahu, ia tidak peduli…. Dan tidak ingin peduli. Karena gadis ini yang merebut perhatian appanya.

"Hyo…" panggil Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tetap asik menikmati roti bakarnya tanpa peduli Jaejoong memanggilnya. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Hyooooo!" Kali ini panggilan Jaejoong terdengar lebih panjang dan lebih lama. Dan sepertinya tetap tidak berhasil. Yunho tetap bergeming. Akhirnya Jaejoong melemparkan serpihan roti ke muka lelaki itu.

Sekali…. Tak ada reaksi.

Dua kali…. Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Tiga kali…. Dan berhasil!

Yunho akhirnya melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Sayangnya, dengan mata yang hampir copot keluar.

"Ada apa sih?!" Jaejoong mendelik saat tahu ia dibentak.

"Galak sekali sih! Memangnya kenyang makan roti saja? Tidak ada makanan lain? Orang kaya, kok makannya hanya roti? Aku saja dulu tidak begitu kaya, tiap pagi makan nasi"

"Cerewet! Kalau masih mau makan, masak saja sendiri. Perut atau gentong?"

"Eh! Aku kasihan denganmu. Tidak sadar ya, badanmu seperti cicak kering? Ckckck, bagaimana bisa banyak gadis yang mengejarmu?" Patut diketahui, Yunho tingginya 180cm dengan berat 53 kg. Untuk ukuran namja, itu termasuk sangat kurus.

Tapiiiiiiiii, Yunho terkenal sangat playboy! Sampai saat ini, rekornya yang tertinggi adalah empat kali putus dan empat kali jadian dalam satu bulan. Bisa dibilang, waktu jadian dengan satu gadis hanya satu minggu. Gila ya? Walaupun rekor itu terjadi setahun yang lalu, berdasarkan isu yang beredar, tidak ada masa jadiannya yang lebih dari satu bulan.

Kerennya lagi, Yunho dinobatkan sebagai namja terpopuler di sekolah, walaupun saat itu ia baru kelas 1. Mantan-mantannya itu memiliki sepuluh kategori :

Populer

Cantik

Harus mengenakan rok mini

Tinggi

Putih mulus

Berdada ukuran minimal 34B

Ramping

Rambut lurus

Berpinggul besar dan berpinggang kecil

Tapi bodoh!

Iya lah, mau-maunya saja jadian dengan orang gila seperti Hyo. Setidaknya, itu menurut Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya, Yunho itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Hidungnya mancung, matanya cokelat terang, kulitnya tanned. Tapi, jujur saja, selain tampan, Jaejoong tidak melihat ada hal lain yang patut dibanggakan dari Yunho. Okelah, ia termasuk salah satu gitaris di band sekolah, dan ini juga yang membuat gadis-gadis lebih histeris saat melihatnya.

Tapi, jika hanya ditunjang dengan sifatnya yang pemarah dan emosian, apalagi tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, menurut Jaejoong tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Intinya, menurut kamus Jaejoong, Yunho itu belagu! Menyebalkan!

Yunho hendak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Namun, baru saja mulutnya mau terbuka, ada orang asing yang masuk ke ruang makan itu.

"Jae…" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Pagi, Tabi! Tunggu sebentar ne, aku ambil tas dulu di atas" ujarnya sambil berlari tanpa memedulika rotinya yang baru setengah dimakan dan Yunho yang sedang menahan geram.

Ini dia nih, teman yang dibilang Jaejoong akan mengantar-jemput. Namanya Choi Seunghyun. Biasanya dipanggil TOP. Pengecualian untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong lebih suka memanggil dia Tabi. Agar lebih mudah memanggilnya, kilah Jaejoong. Namun, memang dasarnya Jaejoong saja yang suka mengganti-ganti nama orang sesukanya.

TOP lebih tua satu tahun daripada Jaejoong. Sejak Jaejoong pindah ke SMA-nya yang baru, mereka memang tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama lagi, tapi masih dalam kategori searah, jam masuk dan pulang sekolahnya pun sama. Sehingga, ia menyempatkan untuk menjemput Jaejoong dulu.

Bisa dibilang, TOP itu teman kecil sekaligus cinta pertama Jaejoong. Sayangnya, cinta Jaejoong hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 _\- flashback –_

 _Saat itu Jaejoong kelas 5 SD._

" _Tabi, Joongie suka dengan Tabi" Saat itu, entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Jaejoong berani mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah dirasakannya sejak umur lima tahun. TOP adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di samping Jaejoong, selain Hyunjoong._

 _Sejak TK, mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan tinggal di rumah yang berhadapan. Semasa kecil, hampir setiap hari mereka bermain bertiga. Mau melakukan apa dan pergi ke mana selalu bertiga. Setiap menangis dan tidak ada Hyunjoong yang menghiburnya, Jaejoong pasti akan datang pada TOP._

 _Pernah suatu hari, saat berumur tujuh tahun, Jaejoong digigit anjing. Waktu itu, Hyunjoong sedang menemani eommanya ke supermarket sedangkan appanya juga belum pulang bekerja. Akhirnya, TOP-lah yang mengoleskan obat merah, menempelkan plester, dan membujuk Jaejoong agar berhenti menangis._

 _Karena Jaejoong tidak mau berhenti menangis, Hyunjoong mengajak Jaejoong ke taman. Di sana terdapat rumah-rumahan kecil, tempat mereka bersembunyi kalau sedang dimarahi. TOP mendongengkan cerita, dan bernyanyi hingga Jaejoong tertidur. TOP ikut tertidur dan baru terbangun ketika matahari sudah terbenam. Saat mereka pulang ke rumah, eommanya hampir memarahi Jaejoong karena pergi tanpa izin. Namun berkat bujukan TOP, eommanya tidak jadi marah._

 _TOP adalah orang yang paling berarti bagi Jaejoong. Sejak kecil, Hyunjoong dan TOP adalah sabuk pengaman bagi Jaejoong. Tetapi, semua rasa 'berarti' dari Jaejoong hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata,_

" _Joongie, Joongie kan masih kecil. Belum boleh suka-sukaan dulu" Masih kecil apanya? TOP kan Cuma lebih tua setahun? Dasar namja sok tua!_

 _Bagi Jaejoong, itu hal paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Walaupun TOP tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang menjurus padapenolakan, bagi Jaejoong itu penolakan terbesar yang pernah diterimanya. Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong tidak pernah lagi menggunakan kata-kata "Joongie dan Tabi" dalam percakapannya. Berganti dengan kata-kata "aku dan kamu"._

 _Kalaupun setelah itu Jaejoong menemukan seseorang yang lebih berarti dalam hidupnya, tetap saja TOP adalah cinta pertama yang tak dapat dilupakannya._

 _\- flashback end-_

Wajah TOP juga tidak kalah tampan dibandingkan dengan wajah Yunho. Bahkan mereka bisa dibilang mirip, dengan mata yang sama-sama tajam, dan kulit yang juga tanned. Bedanya, TOP lebih tenang pembawaannya dibanding dengan Yunho. Ini yang membuat Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Bye-bye, Hyo!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari dari tangga dan menggandeng TOP keluar. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong berbalik menghampiri Yunho. Yunho sudah bersiap menerima permintaan maaf. Tetapi, ia salah besar! Jaejoong hanya hendak mengambil sisa rotinya yang belum termakan, kemudian kembali berlari menyusul TOP, meninggalkan Yunho yang melotot.

Deru mobil terdengar menjauh. Yunho masih terbengong dengan kejadian yang membuat amarahnya kembali meledak. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, mungkin dia masih sempat mematahkan sendok yang ada di tangannya menjadi dua bagian.

.

.

.

Yunho melepas helm dan turun dari motornya. Beberapa motor lain sudah berjajar di sampingnya.

"Ah, tetap tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi motor Harley-ku" ujarnya dalam hati, menghibur diri sendiri. Sejenak ia tersenyum, sebelum, dua detik kemudian sebuah motor lain parkir si sampingnya.

"Hey, what's up, dude? Tampangmu terlihat sangat kusut. Ada apa?" Hojun melepas helmnya dan mematikan mesin motor. Son Hojun atau Hojun adalah teman dekat Yunho sejak kelas 1 SMP. Jadi jangan heran, dengan sekali lihat, Hojun bisa tahu suasana hati sahabatnya yang sedang kacau-balau itu.

Sebenarnya, Yunho sangat ingin cerita mengenai kekesalannya pagi ini. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa seisi sekolah tahu bahwa ia dan teman yeoja sekelasnya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Nanti turun harga dong! Sehingga, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya,

"Biasalah…." Sembari menyelempangkan tasnya dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Sebenarnya, para siswa sekolah ini sangat jarang ada yang membawa motor. Rata-rata kalau tidak diantar-jemput, pasti membawa mobil. Yunho bukannya tidak memiliki mobil, hanya saja ia lebih suka mengendarai motor. Menurutnya, naik motor lebih berseni. Entah dari segi apa yang dimaksud dengan seni.

Hojun menyandang ranselnya dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho. Nah, dari ini penderitaan para pengendara motor di sekolah ini dimulai. Bayangkan saja, sekolah ini luasnya sepuluh hektarm terdiri atas Okay Group, TK, SD, SMP, SMA, dan SMK Pariwisata. Semuanya berada dalam gedung yang berbeda, dan berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter satu sama lain.

Gedung SMK Pariwasata terlatak di sebelah utara, di kanannya terdapat gedung SMA di lantai tiga dan SMP di lantai dua. Di sebelah kiri terdapat gedung SD dan TK. Sementara di sebelah selatan terbentang lapangan bola yang dikelilingi area running track dengan ukuran sebenarnya.

Di antara lapangan bola dan gedung SMK terdapat dua lapangan basket, dua lapangan tenis, dan dua lapangan voli. Belum lagi kantin yang sangat besar, perpustakaan yang super lengkap, laboratorium kimia, fisika, dan biologi yang terpisah, ruangan kelas selua meter persegi dan full AC, area panjat tebing, aula, ruang band, serta gymnasium yang dilengkapi panggung besar. Sementara area parkir mobil terletak di sebelah barat. Sudah bisa dibayangkan, seberapa besar sekolah ini?

Masalahnya, lapangan parkir motor terdapat di dekat gerbang masuk. Mereka harus berjalan melewati gedung TK, SMK, lapangan basket, dan lapangan voli. Kalau diukur dengan garis lurus, panjangnya mencapai seratus meter. Yah, hitung-hitung olahraga pagi.

"Yun, bukannya UEE sudah tidak denganmu?" Tanya Hojun saat melewati lapangan basket. Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau mau, ambil saja" Hojun mencibir.

"Bukan! Lihatlah! Dia sedang menunggumu" Ujung bibir Hojun agak dimonyongkan, tepat menunjuk ke arah gadis dengan seragam ungu SMK Pariwisata yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dan sesekali berjalan kecil mengelilingi ring basket.

Yunho menarik napas panjang. Tidak bosan-bosannya gadis satu ini mengejarnya. Mulut Yunho saja sudah hampir berbusa untuk melancarkan berbagai penolakan. Ketika melihat Yunho, UEE langsung berhenti mondar-mandir dan memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Duluan ya, bro!" ujar Hojun seraya berbisik.

"Dia itu siswi tercantik di SMK, Yun" kemudian Hojun menggabungkan diri bersama beberapa siswa lain yang juga sedang berjalan menuju gedung SMA. Sementara Yunho mau tak mau harus membelokkan arah tujuannya ke kanan, menuju gadis yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho tadi.

"Lagi lihat apa, Jae?" Junsu ikut melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela, berusaha melihat apa yang dilihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu. Baru saja ingin mencari-cari jawaban, tiba-tiba Junsu sudah berteriak histeris.

"Oh my God, Yunho sangat tampan ya? Kamu juga sedang melihatnya ya?" Jaejoong melongo. Yang benar saja! Masa tidak ada sih, gadis di sekolah ini yang tidak ngefans dengan Yunho? Jaejoong ingin berkata tidak, namun memang kenyataannya ia sedang memperhatikan Yunho dari jendela kelasnya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian, menunjuk sosok yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Yunho. Kini giliran Junsu yang melongo.

"Hah? Kamu tidak tahu? Dia kan mantannya Yunho. Namanya UEE. Baru putus dua bulan yang lalu. Katanya sih, karena UEE ketahuan selingkuh dengan si Chanyeol. Tahu kan, si Chanyeol anak kelas 2 itu?" Junsu mengguncang-guncang bahu Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Gila saja! Chanyeol itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingin Yunho. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan melirik lelaki lain selain Yunho" Junsu mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dada, mendramatisir.

"Seandainya aku bisa jadian dengannya…."

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan aneh seakan memohon, "Please, memangnya tidak ada laki-laki lain ya?"

Namun sepertinya Junsu tidak peduli, buktinya ia tetap nyerocos.

"Oh iya, UEE kan gadis tercantik di SMK. Pantas saja dia sombong. Pakai acara selingkuh segala. Sekarang begitu diputusin, malah minta balikan. Maunya apa?!" Mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus melebarkan bibirnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Junsu dan Yunho adalah lulusan SMP sekolah ini juga. Sekedar catatan, Yunho sudah bergelut dengan sekolah ini sejak zaman SD. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang anak pindahan dari SMA lain. JAdi, jelas Junsu tahu tentang Yunho jauh lebih banyak daripada yang Jaejoong ketahui.

Menurut Junsu, sejak SMP Yunho memang sudah menjadi idola. Jangankan teman-teman SMP-nya, gadis-gadis SMA hingga guru perempuan pun terpikat dengan wajahnya. Iya sih, Jeejoong sendiri juga mengakui Yunho itu sangat tampan. Otaknya memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi Yunho memang memiliki charisma yang dapat membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum dengan ucapan dan tingkah lakunya. Itu juga yang membuat Yunho terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS waktu di SMP dulu, menurut Junsu.

Dan patut diketahui, walaupun sedemikian besarnya Junsu mengidolakan Yunho, ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Namanya Yoochun. Ceritanya begini, karena menyukai Yunho tiga tahun silam, Junsu berusaha mendekati Yoochun yang notabene sahabat dekatnya Yunho. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, ia menjadi kekasih Yoochun. Lucu ya?

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sudah berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar, karena UEE berlari ke gedung SMK sambil menangis. Jaejoong mengangkat bahu, tak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan mereka.

"Eh, jangan-jangan kamu juga suka dengan Yunho, ya?" Junsu melayangkan pandangan curiga. Jaejoong melotot mendengar kata-kata Junsu barusan.

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Tapi kalau otakku sudah tertukar dengan dengkul"

.

.

.

Yunho membanting tasnya ke meja. Otomatis mata semua makhluk di kelas itu, termasuk Jaejoong, menatap ke arahnya. Tampangnya lebih kusut dibandingkan saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya di meja makan. Sebelum menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya itu, Yunho sudah melangkah pergi ke WC.

"What's wrong, dude? Masuk-masuk malah banting-banting tas" ujar Hojun yang mengikuti Yunho ke WC, sekarang ia berdiri di samping Yunho sambil merapikan rambutnya. Yunho menyemprotkan air ke wajahnya. Maksudnya sih, agar dapat menguragi rasa kesalnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berefek apapun.

Yunho menghela napas sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Gila ya yeoja satu itu! Gara-gara aku tidak mau balik lagi dengannya, masa tadi dia mengatakanku namja murahan! Dia yang selingkuh, kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Memangnya kalau sekarang dia diputusin Chanyeol, itu salahku? Enak saja!"

Hojun tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ucapan UEE itu tepat sekali! Tetapi bukan hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati Yunho, hal itu bisa-bisa membuat lidahnya juga bakal kena potong. Sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya diubah menjadi,

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Yunho berjalan keluar WC, tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang masih basah. Kata orang, kalau namja habis cuci muka, kesannya seksi. Dan Yunho memang menerapkan pepatah itu sejak SD. Tahu deh orang mana yang bilang. Orang luar angkasa, kali ya?

"Dia juga sama murahannya" Hojun tertawa keras mendengar pilihan kalimat Yunho.

"Kok malah ketawa?" ujar Yunho tidak terima.

"Sorry, sorry. Lagian, kalau kamu bilang seperti itu, tandanya kamu setuju dengannya kalau kamu murahan. Babo!" Hojun membelok ke kelas masih dengan cekikikan. Sementara Yunho memandang sahabatnya itu masih dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Masa hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu saja pakai banting-banting tas segala? Cuekin sajalah! Nanti juga di bosan sendiri kalau ditolak terus-menerus. Kalau aku sih, bangga bisa dikejar-kejar cewek tercantik se-SMK" Hojun duduk di belakang bangku Yunho. Sekolah mereka memang menerapkan sistem satu meja untuk satu orang. Jadi tidak ada istilah teman semeja. Kemudian Hojun berujar lagi.

"Daripada uring-uringan, mending juga cari yang baru" Yunho mendengus.

"Lagi bete sama yang namanya yeoja!" Hojun melongo. Serius nih? Jung Yunho yang selalu merasa paling tampan sedunia, yang punya Appa kaya setengah mati dan selali dikelilingi banyak gadis, bete sama makhluk yang namanya yeoja?

"Salah makan, dude?" Hojun memandang Yunho terheran-heran. Yunho hanya mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tidak menginginkan komentar.

"Asal tau aja, di rumah, ada yeoja aneh yang baru dibawa sama Appa. Dan di sekolah, aku harus berhadapan dengan yeoja yang lebih aneh lagi, yang setiap hari kerjaannya hanya berkata 'Yunho, kita balikan lagi yuk!' Gila" Yunho menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

Hojun masih terbahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Taruhan yuk? Lihat saja, tidak sampai seminggu, aku yakin kamu pasti lupa dengan ucapanmu barusan" Ia menepuk punggung Yunho agar kembali duduk tegak karena Seo Seonsangnim sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Inget aja ya, yeoja itu milikku. Jangan diambil!" Telunjuk Hojun menunjuk ke salah satu yeoja yang duduk di pojokan. Mata Yunho melotot begitu tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Hah?!" Menyadari bahwa seluruh kelas memandanginya akibat teriakannya barusan, Yunho mengubah ucapannya menjadi bisikan.

"Are you blind?" Hojun mengagkat bahu.

"Tipeku kan memang berbeda denganmu. Jaejoong itu manis kok" Yunho benar-benar ingin pingsan dengan tiga kejadian yang dialaminya berturut-turut pagi ini.

"Eh iya, siapa yeoja yang dibawa sama appamu? Jangan bilang kalau itu istri kedua!" Yunho benar-benar merasa lemas. Tadinya Yunho ingin berkata

"Yeoja yang baru kau klaim menjadi milikmu itu, yang dibawa ke rumah" Namun, berhubung gengsinya cukup tinggi dan memang belum ada yang tahu ia dan Jaejoong tinggal serumah, ia hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Maid"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 update~ ^^

Sesuai janji veect, untuk FF ini veect usahakan fast update ehehee.

Buat yang menunggu Who Knows, tolong sabar menunggu ya :) sedang dalam proses penulisan chapter 18.

Anw, maaf ya veect belum bisa balasin reviewnya satu-satu :') error nih review boxnya TT

.

Thanks for read? Review please? ^^~


	4. Part 3 : What is Love?

**Separuh Bintang**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : or** **i** **ginal story 'Separuh Bintang' by Evline Kartika**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by veectjae**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Out Of Character. Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- PART 3 : WHAT IS LOVE? –**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini cukup panas. Matahari memang sudah tidak muncul. Namun, udara mala mini cukup membuat Yunho tergoda untuk berenang. Sambil ditemani orangie juice yang tadi dibuatkan Song Ahjumma, Yunho menikmati suara percikan air serta suara penyiar radio yang sedang berceloteh tentang makna cinta. Yunho memang membawa radio ke pinggir kolam renang, agar tidak terlalu sepi.

Yunho mendengus. Memangnya, apa itu cinta? Yunho sejak kecil memang kekurangan yang namanya cinta. Asal tahu saja, kata pertama yang berhasil diucapkan oleh Yunho bukan "eomma" seperti anak-anak lainnya, namun "ahjumma", panggilan untuk pengasuhnya sejak kecil.

Siwon dan Kibum memang jarang sekali mengunjungi putra semata wayangnya itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Yunho memang tidak mengenal apa itu cinta orangtua. Oleh karena itu, saat ia mengetahui appanya sangat memperhatikan Jaejoong, ia menjadi uring-uringan.

Dari sekian banyak gadis yang ia pacari, tidak ada satupun yang tehitung "berpacaran karena cinta". Selama gadis itu memenuhi sepuluh kriteria yang telah dijelaskan, Yunho oke-oke saja. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat pada satu sosok.

Kwon Boa…..

Gadis yang selalu menemaninya semasa kecil. Yunho sering memanggil gadis itu Boa. Boa sangat berarti baginya. Saat Yunho sedih, Boa yang menghiburnya. Saat Yunho kesal, hanya Boa yang berhasil menenangkannya. Saat Yunho kesepian, Boa selalu ada untuknya. Saat Yunho sakit pun, Boa yang paling panic. Kehidupannya sampai kelas 6 SD hanya dipenuhi dengan Boa, Boa, dan Boa. Kalau ingin membahas makna cinta, mungkin satu-satunya perempuan yang mengenalkan kata cinta padanya hanya Boa.

Dulu, mereka tinggal bersebelahan. Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas awal mula pertemuan mereka.

 _\- flashback –_

 _Yunho baru kelas satu SD saat menemukan seekor anjing pudel kecil yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

" _Minie… Minie…." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil melongokkan wajahnya dari balik pagar._

" _itu Minie!" gadis itu tertawa pada baby sitter-nya saat melihat anjing yang dipegang Yunho. Tawa yang lucu. Tawa yang polos. Tawa yang membuat Yunho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun. Yunho membuka pintu pagar._

" _Ini anjing kamu?" Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain dan tertawa bersama._

 _Namun, sejak appa Boa memusatkan bisnisnya ke China, tepat pada saat kenaikan SMP, Boa dan keluarganya pindah ke Macao. Tidak ada tangis perpisahan, tidak ada pelukan perpisahan, tidak ada benda kenangan, tidak ada yang tersisa tentang kepergian Boa. Boa hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan saat Yunho mengantarnya ke airport._

" _Aku pasti akan kembali lagi"_

 _Hanya lima patah kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Boa. Entah mengapa, saat itu Yunho merasa sangat percaya. Yunho merasa sangat percaya, Boa akan kembali lagi. Dia menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu._

 _\- flashback end-_

Kepergian Boa cukup membuat Yunho sangat kesepian. Awalnya, mereka selalu rutin mengirim surat. Maklum, dulu SMS dan internet belum popular. Ada sih, namun belum setenar sekarang. Kalau telepon, bisa-bisa appanya bangkrut karena membayar tagihan telepon Seoul – Macao tiap hari. Sehingga, alat paling popular untuk berhubungan jarak jauh hanyalah surat. Pertama, seminggu sekali... Lama-lama dua minggu sekali, sebulan sekali, hingga akhirnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Yunho lelah menunggu. Ia ingin Boa kembali. Ia benci sendirian.

Dari sinilah awal masa-masa ke-playboy-an Yunho dimulai. Saat masuk SMP, banyak gadis yang mendekatinya. Sebenarnya, Yunho tidak tertarik pada mereka. Namun, merekalah yang membuat Yunho tidak lagi kesepian. Setiap dia bosen dengan satu perempuan, yang lain sudah mengantre untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Yunho menikmati itu. Setidaknya, ia merasa tidak sendirian.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan Yunho tertuju pada kamar Jaejoong. Gadis itu membuka pintu balkon dan menarik bangku ke sana. Tadinya, Yunho ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bawah air agar Jaejoong tidak melihatnya, tetapi sepertinya Jaejoong memang tidak tertarik melihat ke bawah. Pandangannya tertuju ke langit dan bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Yunho mengecilkan suara radionya. Sekilas, ia melihat Jaejoong berkomat-kamit seperti orang yang sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar lampu di pipi Jaejoong. Air matakah? Yang benar saja! Gadis itu bisa menangis juga?

Yunho mengucek-ucek matanya. Memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Tapi itu benar-benar air mata….. Jaejoong menangis?

Yunho cepat-cepat memasukkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke dalam air ketika pandangan Jaejoong beralih ke bawah. Setelah tidak kuat lagi menahan napas, dengan hati-hati ia memunculkan matanya untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

Yunho melongo. Jaejoong menopang kepalanya dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat dan disandarkan ke pagar balkon. Dia tidur? Mengapa ia tidur di balkon seperti itu? Yunho mengambil handuknya dan bergegas ke atas. Ia mendapati pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka setengah. Dengan mengendap-endap, Yunho masuk dan menemukan Jaejoong benar-benar tertidur di balkon.

Yunho menggumam setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong lebih dekat.

"Benar-benar air mata"

Sesaat, ia tergugah untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, suara SMS membuat Jaejoong terbangun.

Bisa ditebak, Jaejoong membuka mata dan mulutnya ternganga lebar-lebar melihat Yunho masuk ke kamarnya dengan setengah telanjang.

"HYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lemparan sandal menerjang tubuh Yunho.

"Mau apa masuk ke sini? Mengapa tidak memakai baju?" Jaejoong mengambil gunting dan menodongkannya.

"Dengar ya! Aku ini perempuan baik-baik. Belum pernah begituan. Jangan macam-macam!" Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, bukannya marah, Yunho malah timbul isengnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hyoooo jangan ke sini! Lihat!" jari Jaejoong menunjuk gunting yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan maju lagi! Aku takuut!" Yunho berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah gadis di depannya itu. Namun dengan wajah sok serius, ia tetap berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, merebut gunting kemudian mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sampaii terentang di ranjang. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong erat-erat. Saking dekatnya wajah mereka berdua saat ini, Jaejoong memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Sesaat, Yunho terpesona dengan bibir merah Jaejoong, sebelum cherry lips itu menyerukan berbagai gumaman.

"Tuhan, bunuh namja ini, Tuhan. Biar dia disambar petir, disambar guntur, disambar apa pun boleh. Mau pake kayu, martil, gergaji, pisau, obeng, semuanya boleh. Tuhan, namja ini memang kurang ajar. Lempar dia, Tuhan. Ayo, Tuhan…."

Mendengar itu, tawa Yunho meledak. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong dan tertawa hingga terjongkok-jongkok di lantai. Jaejoong membuka mata. Dahinya berkerut melihat tingkah lelaki itu. Apa lagi ini?

"Kenapa ketawa?" Jaejoong berdiri dan mengambil jarak agak jauh. Yunho masih tetap dengan posenya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lucu banget abisnya! Bercanda doang, kali! Lagian aku juga tidak nafsu dengan gadis sepertimu!" Jaejoong mengatupkan bibir. Sedetik kemudian, ia menangis.

"Tadi aku ketakutan setengah mati, tau nggak!" Kontan, Yunho menghentikan tawanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Keluar sana! Dasar jahat!" Yunho jadi merasa bersalah.

"Mian, tadi aku hanya bercanda" Namun Jaejoong masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Lalu, mengapa tidak pakai baju segala?" Yunho memperhatikan badannya yang hanya mengenakan celana renang. Iya sih, dengan penampilan seperti ini, siapa yang akan menyangka perbuatannya tadi tidak serius.

"Ini… ini tadi aku habis berenang. Lalu aku melihatmu tidur di balkon. Jadi…." Yunho menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat mata Jaejoong yagn sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Iya deh, aku salah. Mianhae"

"Tidak dimaafkan!" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Bawain cokelat dulu, baru dimaafin!" Yunho bengong. Benar, perempuan ini sudah berumur enam belas tahun?

"Kenapa bengong? Cepat ambiilkan cokelat sana!" Yunho mendengus, namun kakinya tetap melangkah keluar menuju lemari es.

.

.

.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Sepertinya telanjang dada dalam waktu cukup lama malam tadi baru terasa efeknya sekarang. Kepalanya terus pening.

Ia turun dari motor dan merapikan seragamnya yang lecek terkena sapuan angin. Hari ini, dia juga tidak memakai jaket, yang membuat pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi karena kerasnya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya saat naik motor.

Yunho masih memijit-mijit dahinya saat melewati lapangan basket, dan kembali ia menemukan sosok gadis yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

"TIdakkk! Jangan lagii!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa minggu gadis itu terus-menerus memburunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama,

"Yunho, mau tidak kita balikan lagi?" Yunho saja sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu. Bukan hanya karena ia memang tidak ada feeling dengan UEE, namun hal itu juga mengurangi jumlah gadis yang mendekatinya karena takut kehidupan SMA mereka terancam. UEE memang terkenal suka melabrak siapapun yang mendekati Yunho. Dan bagi Yunho, kehilangan fansnya adalah bencana besar! Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan harus menghentikan UEE saat ini juga.

Begitu melihat Yunho, UEE langsung berlari ke arahnya. Niat Yunho yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Ia malah refleks ikut berlari menghindari kejaran UEE. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih di film-film India yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Untung hari itu masih terhitung sangat pagi, sehingga belum banyak murid yang datang. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mereka menjadi tontonan.

Sampai di gedung SMA, akhirnya Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia duduk di bangku panjang di depan laboratorium juga dengan napas terengah-engah, duduk di sampingnya.

"Yuu, kita berteman sajalah. Aku lelah tiap hari terus-teruan seperti ini. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa dapat laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dariku" kata Yunho setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

UEE memandangnya, seakan sudah bosan dengan kata-kata yang Yunho ucapkan. Sama bosannya dengan Yunho yang sudah dapat menebak kata-kata apa yang akan UEE katakan.

"Kenapa?"

Tuh, benar kan? Yunho menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Jadi, please! Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Jangan mengejar-ngejar aku lagi!" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba tanpa sadar terucap begitu saja.

UEE mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Jadian? Kekasih baru? Mengapa tidak pernah ada beritanya?

"Dengan siapa?" Yunho sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kata-kata 'kekasih baru' benar-benar di luar pikirannya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah nama melintas.

"Namanya Jaejoong" Waduh! Mengapa ia yang kusebut? Yunho menepuk dahinya sendiri, namun ia cepat-cepat memaerkan senyumnya lagi, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, saat menyadari UEE memperhatikan perubahan wajahnya.

"Mengerti bukan alasannya? Jadi, jangan menggangguku lagi!" ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju tangga. Belum lagi tiga langkah, Yunho berbalik.

"Oh ya, jangan sekali-sekali merusak ketenangan kekasihku! Kalau sampai aku tahu kamu berbuat sesuatu dengannya, aku yang harus kamu hadapi! Mengerti?" Yunho menepuk kepalanya kencang-kencang. Bagaimana ini? Mengapa bisa nama Jaejoong yang tersebut? Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengajaknya kerjasama.

Namun, kemudian Yunho teringat peristiwa dua jam yang lalu.

 _\- flashback –_

 _Wangi nasi goring menggelitik hidung Yunho saat memasuki ruang makan. Ia melihat Jaejoong, masih memakai celemek renda-renda sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam dua gelas. Memang, Jaejoong tidak suka sarapan hanya dengan roti bakar, jadi sejak dua minggu yang lalu Jaejoong selalu membantu Song Ahjumma menyiapkan makanan. Kadang-kadang masak bubur, kadang-kadang masak nasi goring, atau yang lainnya. Sebenarnya, tidak dibantu Jaejoong pun, asal Jaejoong memberikan perintah, Song Ahjumma pasti akan memasakkan apapun yang mereka inginkan._

" _Kamu tidak kasihan? Song Ahjumma kan sudah berumur 60 tahun. Membantu sedikit tidak ada salahnya, kan?" ujar Jaejoong saat Yunho bertanya mengapa Jaejoong ikut memasak. Baru kali ini Yunho melihat ada perempuan seumuran dia yang bisa memasak. Semua mantan pacarnya tidak ada yang bisa memasak,_

 _Sebenarnya, Yunho menikmati masakan Jaejoong. Memang, tidak seenak masakan restoran, namun benar-benar memberikan kesan masakan rumah. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang dirasakan Yunho._

 _Sejak dua minggu lalu itu juga, Yunho mulai merasakan adanya perasaan sedikit akrab dengan Jaejoong. Memang sih, masih tersisa rasa cemburu tentang perlakuan appanya yang agak berbeda, namun mereka sudah mulai banyak bicara. Setidaknya, lebih banyak bicara dibanding pertama kali Jaejoong datang._

 _Namu, pagi tadi Yunho hanya melihat ada satu piring di meja._

" _Tidak makan, Jae?" Tanya Yunnho pada Jaejoong._

" _Makan kok. Tapi aku tidak mau makan satu meja denganmu! Aku mau makan di ruang TV saja. Mulai sekarang, jangan dekat-dekat denganku kurang dari dua meter! Awas saja!" Lalu Jaejoong pergi membawa piring dan gelasnya ke ruang TV._

 _\- flashback end –_

Yunho benar-benar melupakan peristiwa itu. Namun, ia harus berhasil mengajak Jaejoong bekerja sama. Apa pun caranya!

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 update ^^~

Maaf ya chapter kali ini cukup pendek kkk~

Kalau banyak yang ngikutin veect janji bakal rutin update~

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite :D

Thanks for reading! Review please? :)


	5. Part 4 : Chocolate and You

**Separuh Bintang**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : or** **i** **ginal story 'Separuh Bintang' by Evline Kartika**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by veectjae**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Out Of Character. Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- PART 4 : CHOCOLATE AND YOU –**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorenya, sepulang sekolah, Yunho pergi ke supermarket dan membeli cokelat sebanyak-banyaknya. Malam ini ia harus berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jaejoong baru saja selesai menyikat gigi. Sekarang, ia bersiap kembali meneruskan membaca novel All American Girl karya Meg Cabot yang baru saja dibeli sore tadi.

Jaejoong mendengus. Seandainya kehidupan itu bisa dilewati seindah cerita-cerita dongeng yang sangat mengharukan dan membahagiakan. Seandainya dirinya bisa menjadi seorang Cinderella, seandainya ia bisa menjalani kehidupan selayaknya film Princess Diaries, seandainya ia bisa menjadi seorang Harry Potter.

Kehidupan mereka yang secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat berbeda. Dari upik abu menjadi putri raja, dari gadis biasa menjadi calon ratu, dari seorang pecundang menjadi pahlawan. Alangkah baiknya jika perubahan hidupnya pun seperti itu. Bukannya dari sebuah keluarga menjadi sebatang kara. Ya, sekarang memang ia miliki keluarga baru. Tapi, keluarganya sekarang bukan orangtua dengan dua anaknya, melainkan para maid dan dua anak yang kesepian. Ditambah lagi, kelakuan saudara tiri yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya malas. Siapa sih? Ia sebenarnya malas beranjang, namu mau tidak mau ia harus merosot dari duduknya semula utuk membukakan pintu. Tadi ia mengunci pintunya, untuk berjagajaga agar 'insiden telanjang' tidak terjadi lagi. Setidaknya, terhindar untuk terjadi yang kedua kali. Jaejoong terpaksa menutup novelnya dan menggeleser kea rah permadani sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berdiri tegak untuk berjalan.

Jaejoong buru-buru merapatkan pintu kembali saat mendapati sosok Yunho yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi sebelum daun pintu itu kembali menutup, tangan Yunho sudah mendorong duluan sambil terus-menerus mengumandangkan berbagai rayuan, seperti

"Jangan ditutup!"

"Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi, janji!"

Dan sejenis seperti itu. Sejenak mereka terlibat dorong-dorongan pintu yang cukup seru, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Bukan karena sudah tidak kuat, namun ia tiba-tiba merasa konyol. Untuk apa, dorong-dorongan pintu sama namja bodoh itu?

Akhirnya Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Yunho masuk. Dengan senyum lebar, Yunho melenggang masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa empuk itu.

"Duduk di sana!" Jaejoong menunjuk ke ujung sofa yang terletak menempel dengan dinding kaca yang mengarah ke balkon. Saat ini dinding kacanya sudah tidak tampak, karena tertutup tirai pink bermotif percikan bunga yang terbuat dari sutra. Sementara ia sendiri duduk di ujung yang lain. Yunho merengut, tetapi tetap beringsut satu meter ke kanan.

"Ini…" sebelum Jaejoong sempat bertanya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan sebatang cokelat yang dibelinya tadi siang. Dahi Jaejoong berkerut.

"Apa lagi nih? Ada racunnya ya?" Bibir Yunho kembali merengut. Dia sudah susah payah membeli, malah dikira yang tidak-tidak. Iya sih, dia memang ingin membujuk Jaejoong, tapi kan cokelatnya tidak diberi racun.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" sahutnya sambil kembali beranjak keluar.

"Ehhh, tunggu, tunggu!" Jaejoong memang selalu tidak tahan dengan benda satu itu.

"Sini, duduk lagi. Aku mau kok. Sini, sini cokelatnya" ujarnya sambil menyambar cokelat tadi sebelum Yunho kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Yunho tersenyum. Terkadang, ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Gadis itu sangat kekanakan.

"Bantuin aku ya!" kata Yunho setelah kembali duduk. Jaejoong mencibir, pantas jadi baik. Ada maunya sih. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Yunho melotot. Belum juga bilang disuruh membantu apa, masa sudah menolak dulu?

"Yakin tidak mau?" Yunho lalu keluar sebentar dan masuk lagi membawa sekeranjang besar penuh cokelat. Ada yang chocochips, ada yang chocomilk, ada yang matcha, ada yang… macam-macam! Jaejoong hanya melongo melihat cokelat sebanyak itu. Air liurnya mulau menetes. Iyalah, keranjangnya saja sebesar keranjang untuk menaruh pakaian kotor. Melihat cokelat sebanyak itu, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

"Apa pun boleh…." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang baru saja diberi tulang. Tangannya mencomot satu bungkus cokelat yang berbentuk segitiga. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan aneh. Yunho pikir, Jaejoong terdasar dan akan menarik kembali ucapannya barusan. Namun ternyata bukan.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba Jaejoong beringsur mendekati Yunho. Yunho memandangnya sedikit takut. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Baru saja ia berkata tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya kurang dari dua meter, sekarang malah mendekatinya? Bahkan dengan tangan terjulur ke wajahnya. Tangan Jaejoong tepat menyentuh dahi Yunho. Jaejoong tampak agak terperanjat.

"Yaampun, badanmu sangat panas! Mengapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?" Jaejoong beranjak, mengorek-ngorek lacinya mencari thermometer.

"Sini… tidur di sini!" ujar Jaejoong kemudian, setelah menemukan termometernya. Ia menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. Tapi Yunho hanya melongo. Masa dia disuruh tidur di sana?

"Cepat!" Mata Jaejoong nyaris keluar melihat Yunho diam saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Abis tidur nanti juga…" Yunho menghentikan perkataannya melihat Jaejoong yang semakin melotot. Yunho tahu, semakin ia menolak, mata gadis itu akan semakin keluar. Jadi, ia pasrah saja berbaring di ranjang Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong kembali terulur memegang dahinya. Rasanya dingin.

"Badanmu sangat panas! Pasti karena kemarin kamu telanjang malam-malam. Makannya, jadi orang jangan suka iseng" Jaejoong menyodorkan thermometer itu ke mulut Yunho.

"Sini, kuukur dulu. Aku ke bawah dulu, mengambil air hangat"

Selepas pintu ditutup, Yunho menghembuskan napas panjang. Iya sih, peningnya makin menjadi-jadi saat ini. Dari tadi siang badannya terasa tidak enak. Namun, biasanya ia cukup minum obat saja. Diperlakukan begini malah rasanya jadi aneh.

Yunho membalikkan badannya ke kiri, sepintas matanya menatap tiga foto berbingkai manis. Masih dengan thermometer di mulutnya, dia beringsut bangun untuk melihat foto di meja belajar itu dengan lebih jelas. Di tengah-tengah ada foto empat, sudah jelas itu pasti foto Jaejoong dengan keluarganya.

Foto yang terletak paling kiri memuat foto cowok yang sudah dikenal Yunho, itu TOP. Tapi Yunho mengerutkan dahi saat melihat foto yang paling kanan. Siapa dia? Namja ini mirip dengan namja yang ada di foto keluarga Jaejoong.

"Siapa?" ujar Yunho dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, cepat-cepat Yunho membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, mengambil posisi seperti semula. Jaejoong membawa dua baskom dan dua handuk kecil. Setelah meletakkan dua baskom tadi di meja kaca yang ada di depan sofa, Jaejoong mengambil kembali thermometer dari mulut Yunho.

"Tuh kan, 39.1 derajjat. Masih ngotot kalau tidak sakit, lagi. Buka baju!" ujarnya sambil mencelup dan memeras salah satu handuk kecil.

"Hah?!" Yunho terkejut mendengar kalimat Jaejoong yang terakhir. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Dasar mesum! Byuntae! Di otakmu Cuma ada begituan-begituan? Emangnya aku nafsu apa, sama lelaki menyebalkan sepertimu? Nih, cium!" Jaejoong menyodorkan handuk yang ada di tangannya itu. Wangi aroma jeruk nipis.

"Kalau badanmu dibalurin ini, panasya lebih cepat turun. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?"

Yunho menelengkan kepalanya. Memang iya? Ia baru tahu bahwa jeruk nipis bisa membantu menurunkan panas. Akhirnya, setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Yunho membuka bajunya juga.

"Balik badan!" perintah Jaejoong. Tidak sampai dua detik, Jaejoong sudah merasakan handuk itu berjalan di sekujur punggungnya. Rasanya sejuk. Pantas saja, para gadis suka memakai jeruk nipis untuk maskeran.

"Enak, kan?" ujar Jaejoong melihat Yunho tidak mengeluarkan protes lagi.

"Balik lagi sini!" Jaejoong lalu menggosok-gosokkan handuk itu di dada Yunho sampai air jeruk nipis di baskom itu habis.

"Selesai! Pakai bajunya lagi deh" Jaejoong beralih ke baskom di sebelahnya. Melakukann hal yang sama seperti pada handuk yang pertama, kemudian melipatnya dan menaruhnya di dahi Yunho. Kali ini rasanya hangat. Ia lalu beringsut mengambil selimut dari samping ranjang dan membentangkannya di atas tubuh Yunho.

Sejenak, Yunho merasa sangat nyaman. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasa senyaman ini. Biasanya, kalau dia sakit, eommanya hanya akan memanggil dokter dan mencekoki dia dengan obat. Setelah itu, ia akan tertidur dan terbangun keesokan harinya dengan keadaan yang membaik. Namun, ia tidak pernah merasakan perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa eomma Jaejoong selalu melakukan ini setiap Jaejoong sakit? Yunho bertanya dalam hati. Apa begini, bentuk perhatian seorang ibu yang sebenarnya?

Pikiran Yunho agak-agak buyar saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil satu selimut lagi. Ia meletakannya di sofa.

"Sudah merasa lebih enak?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil bersimpuh di samping Yunho. Yunho mengangguk. Dan kali itu, entah mengapa, Yunho merasa senyum Jaejoong manis sekali.

"Bagus lah. Kalau besok pagi panasnya sudah turun, tidak perlu minum obat. Kalau masih panas, baru minum obat. Kalau tiap sakit minum obat terus, nanti badanmu penuh bahan kimia. Tidurlah. Aku akan di sini menjagamu" Jaejoong mematikan lampu kamar, dan hanya menyalakan lampu baca di samping tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di sofa sambil mengambil kembali novel yang tadi tertunda dibaca.

Tiba-tiba Yunho tersadar. Ia hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong di kamar ini, dan mereka tidur di kamar yang sama. Yunho mendongak, memandang Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa yang letaknya empat puluh sentimeter di belakang ranjang. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Jaejoong sedang membaca dengan selimut yang disampirkan di pahanya.

"Kamu tidur di sofa?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari balik novelnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku kan harus mengganti kompresanmu kalau sudah kering. Untung saja besok hari Sabtu. Jadi kita libur sekolah, dan aku tidak perlu takut bangun kesiangan. Sudahlah, kamu tidur saja" Yunho melongo. Maksudnya, Jaejoong jadi tidak tidur ya? Yunho jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia kembali mendongak untuk melihat Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong sudah kembali tenggelam dalam novelnya.

"Jae, itu siapa?" ujung telunjuk Yunho mengarah ke foto-foto di meja belajar. Jaejoong menggerakkan bola matanya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Itukan Tabi"

"Iya, aku tahu. Maksudku, yang di paling kanan"

"Oh, itu Hyunjoong, oppaku. Tampan, kan? Kalau dibandingkan denganmu sih, kamu tidak ada apa-apanya" Yunho mendesis. Dasar, Jaejoong!

"Tabi itu siapamu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho kemudian. Pertanyaan itu rupanya dapat membuat Jaejoong menurunkan novelnya dan memandang Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yunhp mengangkat bahu.

"Nothing. Aku pikir dia namjachingumu" Dalam hati Yunho berharap Jaejoong mengatakan tidak. Kalau tidak, gagal total rencananya. Jaejoong mendengus dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan.

"Kalau dulu ia tidak menolakku sih, mungkin sekarang ia adalah mantan pacarku" Yunho agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Hebat juga dia, bisa nembak duluan. Tapi…

"Kok mantan?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dagunya, kemudian melebarkan bibirnya ke satu sisi.

"Soalnya sekarang aku menyukai laki-laki lain"

"Jadi, kamu sekarang sudah punya namjachingu lain?" Jaejoong menggeleng, walaupun Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya. Kemudian Jaejoong bangun untuk mengambil kompresan Yunho yang sudah agak kering.

"Namja itu…." Jaejoong mencelupkan lagi haduk kecil itu ke air, memerasnya, dan meletakkannya kembali ke dahi Yunho. Sejenak pandangannya menerawag, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Jaejoong langsung buru-buru menghapusnya. Matanya mendapati Yunho sedang memandanginya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dari tadi tanya-tanya terus, sih? Cepat tidur!"

.

.

.

Yunho membuka mata. Tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih enak dibanding kemarin. Jaejoong sedang tidur di atas permadani bulu, dengan kepala bersandar pada dudukan sofa. Selimut hanya tersampir di kakinya. Entah mengapa, Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang bergetar dalam hatinya saat memandang Jaejoong. Tidak sama seperti saat ia memandang mantan-mantan kekasihnya, tidak sama seperti saat ia memenangkan pemilihan ketua OSIS, tidak sama seperti saat ia mendapat hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun.

Jaejoong menggeliat, mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian menguap lebar-lebar. Melihat itu, Yunho kembali pura-pura tertidur. Dengan mata yang baru seperempat terbuka, tangan Jaejoong terulur memegang dahi Yunho.

"Sudah tidak panas" Jaejoong membereskan baskom-baskom bekas air kompresan. Ia menumpuk baskom bekas air jeruk nipis di bagian paling bawah, dengan handuk yang disampirkan di pinggir baskom yang paling atas. Dengan mata terpejam, Jaejoong berjalan membungkuk ke arah pintu. Ia baru tidur jam empat pagi. Jadi, tidak heran kalau saat berjalan pun ia seperti berada di alam mimpi.

"Aduuh!" Jaejoong menjerit saat kepalanya menabrak pintu. Cipratan air mengenai baju tidurnya. Ia melenguh kesal. Sudah tidak tidur, pakai acara kepentok pula. Akhirnya ia membuka setengah matanya dan berjalan membungkuk ke dapur. Sementara Yunho yang menikmari pertunjukan tadi malah sibuk cekikikan di balik bantal.

Yunho masih dalam posisi tidur saat Jaejoong kembali dari dapur. Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang tangan kanan Yunho walaupun matanya sendiri sudah tinggal tiga watt.

"Hyo, bangun" Namun Yunho tetap di posisinya.

"Hyooo, bangunnn"

"HYOOOOO!" Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang lebih parah daripada suara sirine polisi, Yunho bukan hanya membuka mata, namun langsung duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena kaget.

"Bangun! Aku mau tidur. Kamu pindah ke kamarmu sendiri sana! Aku baru tidur tiga jam" omel Jaejoong. Namun, Yunho malah tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kamu mau membantuku, kan?" Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Kan aku sudah membantumu"

Detik itu juga, Yunho mengerti bahwa Jaejoong ternyata salah paham. Akhirnya, ia menceritakan awal mulanya saat ia berkejar-kejaran dengan UEE, sampai adegan saat ia mengaku bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasih barunya.

Jaejoong melongo. Tadinya, ia saat ingin meninju hidung Yunho saat itu juga. Namun, berhubung rasa kantuknya saat ini sudah merajalela, ia hanya bisa merosot ke lantai. Jaejoong mengaduh lirih. Mengapa saudara angkatnya itu bisa menjadi sebodoh ini sih?

"Jadi, maksudnya bukan membantu merawatmu ya?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Haduhh, kalau begitu, buat apa aku capek-capek begadang semalaman" Yunho mendelik, ia agak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Kenapa namaku yang disebut? Kenapa bukan Nayoung, Eunji, atau siapa gitu? Kan kamu tinggal bilang kalau kekasih barumu itu tidak satu sekolah. Kan beres. Kenapa harus menyebut namaku?" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa sambil memeluk boneka gajah yang ditaruhnya di sana. Yunho merengut.

"Jadi, mau tidak?"

"Tidak!" Yunho melotot.

"Benar tidak mau?"

"SHIREO!"

"Eh, semua gadis di sekolah ingin menjadi kekasihku. Kenapa kamu malah tidak mau? Lagipula ini kan Cuma pura-pura. Aku juga tidak nafsu dengan gadis ceking sepertimu" Jaejoong mencibir.

"Emang aku pikirin? Mau yang mengejarmu banyak, mau semua gadis ingin menjadi kekasihmu, mau pura-pura, mau dadaku rata. Pokoknya tidak mau!" Yunho kembali merengut. Lagipula, siapa juga yang berbicara soal dada rata?

"Tidak bisa, kamu harus setuju" Jaejoong mendengus.

"Kenapa aku harus setuju?"

"Lihat tuh!" telunjuk Yunho mengarah ke bungkus-bungkus cokelat yang berserakan di meja kaca. Benar sekali, Jaejoong hampir menghabiskan setengah keranjang pakaian sekolah yang diberikan Yunho tadi malam.

"Kamu sudah menghabiskan cokelat yang aku beri. Jadi, kamu harus setuju sama perjanjian kita. Aku kasih kamu cokelat dan kamu harus membantuku" Jaejoong memonyongkan bibirnya sambil memandang Yunho dengan mata hampir tertutup.

"Tapi kan aku sudah merawatmu. Cokelatnya jadi upah merawatmu saja ya?" Jaejoong mengucap tanpa menutupnya.

"Aku masih mengantukkkkk" Saking kesalnya, Yunho malah meamnggil nama kecil Jaejoong keras-keras.

"Joongie!" Begitu mendengar nama itu, Jaejoong kontan menghentikan segala gerakan di tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengeras, Matanya membuka lebar-lebar.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong. Sesaat ia merasa ngeri menatap sepasang mata itu. Bukan karena mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Bukan karena mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Juga bukan karena mata itu menatapnya dengan kesedihan. Justru, Yunho tidak menemukan perasaan apapun dalam tatapan Jaejoong. Tatapannya…. Hampa.

Jaejoong berkata lirih,

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Joongie" Mulut Yunho terbuka, namun sejurus kemudian menutup kembali. Sepertinya ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan keadaan ini. Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti aura di sekeliling mereka berdua. Yunho sibuk menebak-nebak apa lagi yang ada di pikiran gadis ini. Untung saja, saat itu HP Jaejoong berbunyi. Yunho menarik napas lega saat Jaejoong beranjak mengangkat HP-nya.

"Yeoboseyo, Tabi…" Yunho menahan napas saat Jaejoong menyebutkan nama lelaki itu. Nama namja yang lumayan menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama kali Jaejoong pindah ke rumah ini. Ia ingin tahu apa hubungan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya dengan namja itu.

"Mau ke mall?" Jaejoong melanjutkan.

"Boleh… Tapi aku mau tidur ya. Soalnya…." Mata Jaejoong mendelik menatap Yunho, yang saat ini ia anggap sebagai sumber penderitaannya tadi malam.

"Aku kurang tidur semalam. Jam empat sore saja, ya?" Jaejoong tersenyum, pertanda TOP memberikan kata setuju, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memencet tombol berwarna merah.

"Bye…" Jaejoong mendapati Yunho masih memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Benar tidak mau?"

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 updateee~

Fast update, walaupun tidak begitu fast /? :v

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite :D

Thanks for reading! Review please? :)


	6. Part 5 : Something About Him

**Separuh Bintang**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : orginal story 'Separuh Bintang' by Evline Kartika**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by veectjae**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Out Of Character. Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- PART 5 : SOMETHING ABOUT HIM –**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menyendok es krim vanilanya sambil tersenyum puas. Ia sudah tidur selama kurang lebih enam jam. Jadi kalau ditambah dengan waktu tidurnya tadi malam yang hanya tiga jam itu, berarti ia sudah tertidur selama sembilan jam. Hanya ada empat hal yang dapat membuat Jaejoong senang :

Cokelat

Es krim

Tidur

Lily putih

Untuk yang keempat itu, hanya TOP dan Hyunjoong yang tahu.

"Sebenarnya.." tiba-tiba TOP terkata, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Keadaan The Street Café saat ini cukup lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang duduk di meja pojok. Tadinya mereka berencanya mau ke mall, namun Jaejoong berubah pikiran. Ia ingin makan es krim. The Street memang café yang khusus menjual es krim dalam berbagai macam rasa. Mulai dari es krim vanilla-rum, es krim dengan kandungan gelatin lebih banyak sehingga lebih pekat dan lebih lembut dibandingkan es krim biasa, hingga es krim yang berbentuk kue bertingkat-tingkat pun ada.

Menurut Jaejoong, di kafe ini bukan hanya es krimnya yang enak, namun ruangannya juga sangat hangat. Warna dindingnya cokelat bergaris putih, lampunya bernuansa kertas yang bergulung-gulung, suasananya agak temaram. Banyak bintang buatan yang bergelantungan di langit-langit kafe. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat tangga melingkar yang dililiti lampu-lampu kecil, tirainya bernuansa sixties, dengan motif segitiga transparan. Pokoknya, menurut Jaejoong, café ini is the best lah….

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan suatu hal sama kamu" Kemudian ia mengubek-ubek isi tasnya dan menyodorkan secarik kertas berwarna hijau. TOP melihat tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya. Tulisan Hyunjoong. TOP meletakkan kembali surat itu ke meja setelah selesai membacanya. Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya" Jaejoong menarik kertas itu hingga hurufnya tidak dalam posisi terbalik.

"Walaupun aku sudah membaca surat itu ribuan kali sampai mulutku berbusa, aku masih tetap tidak mengerti apa maksud dia melakukan semua ini" Jaejoong mendesis.

"Orang yang pertama kali bilang sayang padaku, orang yang selalu berkata bakal selalu ada untukku, orang yang pertama kali bilang tidak akan pergi dariku, malah jadi orang yang pertama kali meninggalkanku" TOP menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa cuma dia satu-satunya namja di hatimu?"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Joongie…" Jaejoong berjengit mendengar nama itu.

"Jangan memanggilku Joongie! Jangan pernah memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan itu!"

"Mengapa? Mengapa tidak boleh?" TOP setengah berteriak. Walaupun sebenarnya TOP-lah yang pertama kali memanggilnya Jaejoong, namun hingga sekarang ia tidak pernah mengerti alasannya.

 _\- flashback –_

 _Saat pemakaman…_

" _Mulai sekarang, jangan memanggilku Joongie!" TOP mengerutkan kening saat Jaejoong menepis tangannya. Namun ia hanya bisa diam. Tangannya kembali merengkuh bahu rapuh gadis itu. Saat itu, ia tidak ingin berkomentar apa pun. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Jaejoong, menemaninya melewati proses pemakaman eommanya._

" _Joong…." TOP menghentikan kalimatnya. Sesaat ia bingung._

" _Arraseo, Jaejoong-ah" Jaejoong hanya diam menanggapinya. Namun sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang memanggilnya Joongie lagi._

 _\- flashback end –_

Jaejoong memandang TOP dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Joongie lagi?" Jaejoong mendesis menatap namja di hadapannya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Tab?" Namun Jaejoong tetap mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Untuk beberapa saat mereka mengucapkan kata-kata "Kenapa?" dan "Kenapa tidak boleh?" secara berulang-ulang. TOP benar-benar merasa asing dengan teman masa kecilnya ini. Dalam beberapa hal, ia sudah menemukan separuh Jaejoong yang menghilang. Namun, sering kali TOP tidak memahami pemikiran Jaejoong.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu mengenalku?" akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara.

"Dan kamu sama sekali tidak paham apa alasanku? Nama itu mengingatkan masa laluku, Tab. Nama itu mengingatkanku akan Hyunjoong, akan eomma, akan appa…. Tiap kali aku mendengar nama itu, aku selalu berharap Hyunjoong Oppa yang memanggilku. Tapi nyatanya bukan! Dan aku membenci harapan kosong itu. Harapan yang tidak mungkin aka nada"

Keheingan tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Ternyata semua perubahan itu terjadi hanya karena satu orang. Hyunjoong….

Sering kali, TOP merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia tidak menolak Jaejoong, mungkin keadaannya tidak seburuk ini. Semua itu memang semata-mata karena gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi. Ia memang sok jadi pahlawan. Namun nyatanya, kini ia kehilangan keduanya. Seorang sahabat dan seorang gadis yang paling disayanginya.

TOP memandang tepat ke manik hitam mata Jaejoong.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Hyunjoong?" Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Apa?" Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar.

"Tabi… kamu…?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apa yang kamu bayangkan" Jaejoong tertawa sinis.

"Jangan bercanda, Tab! Kamu sendiri kan yang bilang waktu itu kalau…."

"Aku bisa bilang apa lagi?! Hyunjoong sahabatku. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya" TOP memutar ingatannya ketika ia berumur sebelas tahun.

 _\- flashback –_

 _Seperti biasa, mereka sedang bermain layangan di taman saat Hyujoong tiba-tiba menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat membuat TOP terkejut._

" _Hyun, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Tapi, kamu jangan bilang siapapun ya" TOP hanya mengangguk saat Hyunjoong berkata seperti itu._

" _Aku menyukai Jaejoong"_

" _Hah?" TOP membelalakkan mata. Tali layangannya terlepas, sehingga benangnya menggelundung ke tanah. Ia kocar-acir mengejar layangannya yang mulai menjauh terbawa angina. Hyunjoong tertawa di belakangnya._

" _Dia kan adik kamu? Kata eomma, kita tidak boleh suka dengan adik sendiri" kilah TOP setelah berhasil mendapatkan layangannya. Namun Hyunjoong hanya tertawa sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya._

" _Aku itu kan anak angkat appa dan eomma. Jadi, kalau aku anak angkat, aku kan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jaejoong. Kata eomma, kalau tidak punya hubungan darah, bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih"_

 _TOP hanya bisa melongo. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan tentang perasaan syang sesungguhnya terhadap adik sahabatnya itu. Ia terlalu menyayangi Hyunjoong. Ia terlalu bersikap seperti malaikat. Sehingga, ia hanya mendengarkan Hyunjoong bercerita dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, sembari menarik-ulur tali layangannya degan jemari bergetar. Bukan hanya karena ia dan Hyunjoong menyukai gadis yang sama, namun kenyataan yang dibisikkan Hyunjoong cukup membuatnya tidak percaya._

" _Sekarang memang masih kecil, sih. Aku juga belum tahu orang pacaran itu seperti apa. Tapi kalau sudah besar, aku ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong seperti yang di film-film" Hyunjoong tertawa, memerkan giginya yang berderet rapi._

 _Sejak saat itu, TOP memutuskan untuk melupakan Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menganggap Jaejoong hanya sebagai adik. Hingga saat ia kelas 6 SD, Jaejoong menyatakan perasaannya. Sebenarnya, waktu itu TOP tidak ingin menolaknya. Hanya saja, ia tidak mampu mengkhianati Hyunjoong._

 _Setahun kemudian, walaupun tidak ada ucapan yang resmi, tanpa ada siapa pun yang menyadari, kedekatan Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong jauh melebihi dari apa yang dinamakan suka. Saling ketergantungan mereka lebih dari apa yang mereka sadari sendiri. Seandainya semua tragedy itu tidak pernah terjadi, Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong pasti masih pacaran sampai sekarang. Dan TOP juga menyadari, tidak akan ada yang dapat membuat Jaejoong melupakan Hyunjoong._

 _\- flashback end –_

Namun, sekarang Hyunjoong sudah tidak ada. TOP sudah tidak memiliki alasan apa pun untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan ia juga tidak mau menjadi pengecut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kamu menyukai Hyunjoong? Apa karena aku?"

"Hah?" Jaejoong berusaha mencerna pertanyaan TOP tadi. Sesaat kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Aku mencintai Hyunjoong Oppa. Bukan karena aku patah hati dengan… iya sih, aku memang patah hati. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Hyunjoong Oppa itu penggantimu. Tanpa sadar, keberadaan dirinya menjadi semakin kuat.

Aku semakin susah menjaga hubungan sebagai kakak dan adik. Lagipula, aku dan dia kan memang bukan kakak-adik kandung. Hyunjoong Oppa kan anak angkatnya paman dan bibiku. Ia juga jarang berkata tentang perasaannya secara langsung padaku. Tapi, tidak perlu dikatakan pun, aku tahu seberapa besar rasa cintanya padaku" Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa beruntung karena kamu tidak menerimaku. Karena akhirnya aku memiliki Hyunjoong Oppa" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Hanya saja…."

"Hyunjoong sudah tidak ada" TOP menyambung cepat. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, kemudian berkata lirih.

"Iya, ia sudah tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menunggu" Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kamu bisa melupakan Hyunjoong"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Yunho yang sedang asik di meja computer walaupun Jaejoong berjalan melewatinya. Yunho juga sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan yeoja itu, namun ia melihat ada selembar kertas hijau yang terjatuh dari tas Jaejoong.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya, mengambil kertas tadi. Sedetik kemudian, matanya mulai menekuri deretan huruf yang tertera di sana.

 **Sekarang pukul sebelas malam kurang sepuluh menit. Di hati kesembilan belas di bulan Januari.**

 **Dulu, aku pernah berkata bahwa aku membenci cinta yang tidak bisa memiliki. Namun sekarang akhirnya aku sadar, ternyata memang ada cinta yang tidak harus memiliki. Aku mungkin bukan Hahlil Gibran yang dapat menyerukan kata-kata cinta dengan lantang. Aku juga bukan Shakespeare yang dapat membuat kata-kata cinta dengan mendayu-dayu. Namun saat ini, aku mencoba menyatakan cinta untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada seorang gadis bernama Joongie.**

 **Selama lima tahun ini, ternyata aku terjerat cinta yang oleh kebanyakan orang disebut sebagai cinta terlarang. Cinta yang mengatasnamakan kakak dan adik. Cinta yang melanggar batas norma dan aturan. Cinta yang sampai mati pun, tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Cinta terakhir yang selalu membuat aku merasa, she's the one.**

 **Namun, sekarang aku harus pergi. Pergi jauh, aku harus pergi meninggalkan cinta itu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan, menghapus semua waktu.**

 **Jangan tanya seberapa sedihnya aku! Karena aku pun tidak bisa menghitung tetes kesedihan itu.**

 **Mianhae, aku tidak bisa ada di sampingmu lagi. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu menjagamu. Mianhae…. Atas kekecewaanmu karena aku.**

 **Gowawo, atas semua cinta. Gomawo, atas semua senyum dan kesabaran. Gomawo, atas semua pengertian. Gomawo, telah membuatku menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia. Gomawo, atas lima belas tahun yang penuh kebahagiaan. Gomawo…. Atas semua kehidupan yang ada.**

 **Joongie, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, kamu harus percaya bahwa apa yang aku lakukan ini bukanlah hal yang konyol. Aku tahu kamu pasti marah. Kamu pasti sangat marah. Namun satu hal yang aku ingin kamu percaya, kamu adalah anugerah paling berharga yang pernah aku punya. Ada alasan di balik semua ini.**

 **Mianhae, sekarang aku tidak bisa ada di sampingmu setiap kali kamu membutuhkanku. Tapi kamu tidak perlu setegar itu! Setiap kali kamu ingin menangis, cari bintang dan lihatlah ke langit. Bintang-bintang itu yang akan menjadi pengganti bahu dan pelukanku untukmu.**

 **Jangan lupa, di manapun itu, ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu. Satu hal yang aku minta padamu. Setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus bahagia. Kamu harus bahagia.**

 **I love you,**

 **Kim Hyunjoong**

 **P.S. : Joongie, cari Appa! Dia adalah keeping puzzle yang tertinggal.**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Ia mendapati Jaejoong berada di balkon memandangi bintang-bintang. Jadi, inikah alasan yang membuat gadis itu selalu berada di sana setiap malam?

Sedikit demi sedikit, Yunho mengerti tentang sesuatu yang terselubung dari setiap tingkah laku Jaejoong. Gadis itu berusaha menutup air mata dengan tawa. Dan keberadaan namja yang menulis surat inilah yang membuat seorang Joongie berubah menjadi seorang Jaejoong.

"Namja itu Hyunjoong, kan?" Jaejoong terperanjat saat mendengar suara Yunho tepat dari balik punggungnya.

"Namja yang kamu suka itu Hyunjoong, kan?" Yunho memperlihatkan kertas hijau yang ia pungut barusan. Jaejoong merampasnya dari tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

"Kamu baca ya?!" Tatapan Jaejoong seakan memaksa untuk berkata 'tidak', namun jawaban yang didapatkan Jaejoong hanya bahu Yunho yang terangkat. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil kembali membalikkan badannya.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar di samping Jaejoong.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja" Yunho memandang Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu melihat bintang lagi. Pakai bahuku saja" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya menatap Yunho. Kalau mau jujur, ia sedikit terharu juga mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi kamu harus pura-pura menjadi kekasihku…" Yunho menyengit. Detik berikutnya, Yunho kembali terusir keluar dengan lemparan benda—benda yang melayang

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 update~ ^^

Maaf ya, chapter ini cukup pendek kkk~

Dan sepertinya veect akan benar-benar semi hiatus. Atau bahkan hiatus :( sudah mulai ujian, hiks

Tapi veect akan tetap berusaha untuk update FF kalau ada waktu, terutama Who Knows yang sudah banyak ditunggu kkk~

Gomawo yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite! Saranghaeeeeeeeeee *kiss kiss*

Thanks for read, review(s) please? ^^~


End file.
